


Moving away from the Past

by undead_gay_girl



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Adaptation, Blind Date, Character Death, Character Relationships, Character Study, Comedy, Decapitation, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Eventual Smut, Exploitation, Exploration, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angels, Gun Violence, High School, Humor, Kyman - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mountains, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prom, Reader-Insert, Rejection, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Small Mountain Town, Small Towns, Study Date, Trauma, reader x character - Freeform, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undead_gay_girl/pseuds/undead_gay_girl
Summary: (Y/N) had a really hard child hood and was secretly looking forward to a new start at this weird mountain town, even if it was her last year of school.But what she didn't think she was looking forward to was having everyone think she was a boy, and her rolling with it.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Clyde Donovan/New Kid | Douchebag, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman & Clyde Donovan, Kenny McCormick/Reader, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Reader, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) - your name  
> (L/N) - last name  
> (h/c) - hair color  
> (e/c) - eye color  
> (F/N) - fake (male) name  
> (N/N) - nickname  
> (h/l) - hair length
> 
> Editor: SketchGhost  
> Thank you's friendo
> 
> Edit: I'm big stupid, Head warning!  
> There is abuse located in this chapter, if you are easily triggered by this, then you can skip. I do hope no one gets hurt because I caused a trigger in some way, so please be safe!

“Boring”

That was the first word that popped in (Y/N) 's head as she sat stiffly in the car. Head on the window, she watched as the light snow fell from the grey sky. The pine trees zoomed past her vision as her head laid there.

Yawning lightly to herself, (Y/N) felt the drowsiness seeping in. She knew she shouldn't sleep being this close to their new house, and yet she felt her eyelids growing heavier, then closing. As her eyes shut, she took a last glimpse at her two mothers before being swept up in old, not-forgotten, memories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"(Y/N)! Young lady, get back here!" In the living room stood her father, breathing rapidly as the smell of alcohol coated his nose. He shouted, half empty can of Pabst Blue Ribbon in one hand, and the other clutching a leather belt. 

The eight year old girl escaped from where she stood in the living room and headed towards the stairs. Running up to them, she only spared a glimpse at her drunken dad by the foot of the staircase. Fear fell across her face as soon as she saw what he had in his hands. A report card, not knowing that they were sent home early.

(Y/N) wasn't doing too well in school, science being one of her failing grades. Rushing fast past the stairs, tears began to prick her eyes as she heard the steps of a once decent man. Luckily for her, gym was at least her best and favorite subject.

Darting down the dark hallway, she shut her door tight, locking it, and sprinted to hiding under her bed frame. Not long after, loud bangs were heard from her door as she stayed quiet. Fear itched onto her face as she saw the door quickly begin to break down. 

For the first time ever, she prayed that one of the neighbors had finally grown a pair to call the cops and get her out of here before her dad made her join her mom. Placing her hands together, she began. 

'He hadn't always been like this, he was once a very kind man' she spoke in her mind to whoever could listen. 'But now it's like this almost every night and I can't take it anymore...why did this happen?' 

The tears that once pricked her eyes soon turned into a cascade down her cheeks. With one last loud knock from her dad, everything went quiet. She hoped he had stopped and stumbled back to his room. Only for those hoped to be thrown out the window as her door flew off the hinges. 

There at her doorway stood her father, more enraged thanks to the power of Pabst Blue Ribbon. Before he could even shout her name, the sound of a door being kicked down from the front of the house ran through their ears.

For a second, joy filled her body, before being switched back to fear as she saw her dad walking towards her bed. Before she could react, her (h/l) (h/c) hair was being clutched in her dad's hand as he pulled her out from under her bed.

"Police! Mr. (L/N) come down with your hands up!" A deep voice shouted, but was ignored by her father as she felt the leather wrap around her throat. 

Wheezing out for help, she felt her throat slowly closing. 'I'm not ready to die! I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready-' repeated in her mind as her legs kicked in the air. "HELP ME PLEASE!" she wheezed, hearing faint footsteps walking up the stairs.

Realization finally flashed in her father's face before returning to one of anger as he tightened the grip on the belt "Say hi to your bitch of a mother for me, you little shit!" was her father's last words before the sound of a gun shot was heard. Soon, (Y/N) dropped to the ground, landing with a thud as she coughed and wheezed. The feeling of nausea washed over her body as she knelt there shaking like a leaf.

There was a louder thud to her left as her dad laid there, lifeless. The nausea being replaced with horror as her dad's (e/c) eyes soon became dull.

"DAD!" (Y/N) screamed as she ran over to him, blood coating her jean-covered knees. As much as she hated him for the things he’s done for the past three years of her life, he was still her father. Her hands cradled her father's head, blood pooling around it. She began to sob, begging for her dad to be back, even though she knew that he wouldn't be. Not now, not ever. He was dead, right before her very eyes.

Sadly, (Y/N) had to let go faster then she wished, as the police walked over to her. One of them kneeled down and placed a caring hand on her shoulder as she continued to break down. She felt herself be lifted off the blood tinted rug of the room. Being carried outside, she first noticed the deep forest that surrounded her. (Y/N) was then greeted by flashing cameras, police officers, ambulances, and some of her neighbors with looks of pity on their faces. 

Her sobs dwindled down to just sniffles as she buried her face into the crook of the man's neck. The sound of police sirens along with the yelling of journalists and news reporters gave her a headache rather quickly. 

(Y/N) was placed down in an ambulance, a blanket being wrapped around her as someone checked over her injuries. Her mind drifted off to the view of her home as they wheeled her dad's corpse out, her sniffling turning back into light tears as he was wrapped in a black bag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello (Y/N), how are you doing? My name is Mr. Adams, and I'm just gonna need some info from you. Is that okay?" Mr. Adams stated as he walked in. 

On the purple couch sat the (h/c) haired girl, her eyes puffy from crying last night. 

To her dismay, Mr. Adams didn't give her a chance to respond, even though she didn't want to. "Well, from this case file, it says here you were emotionally and physically abused. Is that correct?"

"Wha-" 

"Oh sorry, it looks like that was the case file for the Pinstate University consent. We liked to have fun here." He joked, only to reserve a scuff from the tired eight year old.

After that, the conversation was shifted to his head shot photo and more jokes about Pinstate. (Y/N), not paying attention, shifted her gaze to the clowns that all hung around the room, earning a shiver down her spine. 

“Anyway, (Y/N), can you tell me about your Dad?" With that, her eyes snapped back to Mr. Adams in the chair, quietly waiting for her response.

Taking a deep breath, she began "Well..." And with that, her memory got fuzzy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aww! Look at the new kid and her wittle dolly, are you gonna cry some more in class, wimp?” Jessica Pickerton mocked the small foster girl as she got closer. A group of students forming around them, including (Y/N). Even though the two were considered foster siblings to other’s eyes, she didn't really talk much due to that night, and especially not to the girl that was getting teased right in front of her.

It had been at least two years since the incident and (Y/N) moving to different foster homes. Currently she was at the Weatherhead's at Greeley, but she was prepared to move whenever it happened. She waited for that day to come, whether it be from adoption to being relocated. The only things sticking through for her were her counseling and vocal exercises she got during Saturdays.

"L-Leave her alone”, one of her foster brothers commented as he watched. "Shut up! You foster twerps are all the same. Come on, hand over the doll." Jessica retaliated as she got closer to her foster sister. If it wasn't for her foster parents, (Y/N) would have kicked the shit out of her right then and there, but she really didn't want to be sprayed with Dr.Pepper tonight when she got home.

Before Jessica could do anything, a cloaked figure fell down. He looked to be no older than (Y/N) judging off of his height. His face was covered by a mask as well hooded, giving her no chance of a view of him to confirm otherwise. All (Y/N) could see were piercing blue eyes. 

"Who the hell is this?" Jessica snapped, blinking rapidly from her stance. "How about you find another little girl to pick on?" He asked, voice gruffed with speech. To (Y/N)‘s delight, Jessica seemed scared for a few seconds before going back to her bitchy self. 

"Mind your own business, Peter Pan!" She yelled, before walking closer, as if to intimidate him, only to receive a quick kick to the gut, followed by a punch to the face, leaving a noticeable black eye. (Y/N) flashed with a bright smile as she saw Jessica Pickerton get what she deserved. 

Taking a minute for a breather, the strange man scanned the huddle of children. His eyes briefly stared back at (Y/N)'s (e/c) ones, with a small smirk before breaking it.

Bending down, he grabbed a chunk of Jessica's blonde hair, bringing pained memories back to (Y/N) for a moment before she shook them off. Lifting Jessica's head up, he glared daggers at her before threatening "Karen McCormick is off limits, do you understand? Make sure everybody in this school knows." And with one last push, Jessica was on the snow again, face first. 

Walking over to the foster girl, who (Y/N) assumed to be Karen, the cloaked boy threw firecrackers and picked her up, scaling a drain pipe with the girl on his back. In shock, everyone watched her and him climb out of sight. But not with one last glance from the boy to her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that, (Y/N)'s mind seemed to wonder about him for the rest of the day. She couldn't believe someone like that existed, only thinking them to be from comics. 

She didn't even realize it, but she started to talk about him to the two women in front of her, though neither of them seemed to care, they actually enjoyed the story a lot. Eyes trained on the (h/c) haired girl in front of them with joy painted on their faces. 

After (Y/N) was done talking to them, she had to leave, her time already being up. As she left she saw the two women whisper to themselves, smiling widely at one another.

They found their daughter, and by god did they love her as one already.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once (Y/N) got home from an interview with a lovely couple wanting to adopt, she was greeted with Mrs. Weatherhead giving her a list of chores reserved for her. 

Sighing to herself, (Y/N) took the list from her and went upstairs to drop off her bag. Putting it next to her bed, she felt a pair of eyes trained on her. 'What the actual fuck is watching me?' And as if he read her mind, the cloaked boy appeared again from the window. He’s good at hiding most of his face, except for those blue eyes. 

"Listen here (Y/N)," he began but got caught off by her "Um, how do you know my name?" she said as her voice cracked, her mind yelling at her for allowing her to show weakness. 

"I learned it from the other foster kids, now listen, I want Karen McCormick out of this place, and you’re the oldest girl here." He looked her dead in the eyes before continuing. "Does that mean you've been here the longest?" 

"Yes, for at least a couple of months now, why does that matter?"

"Well, I need you to be able to sneak into their room to use their cell phone and call the police, will you be able to do it?" 

Taking a breather, the tension in the air was thick, for a moment it reminded her of the leather, but only for a moment. 

"Yes, but when will I get the chance? It's not like they give us a break around here." 

"I have a plan," his gruff voice stated, as the question mark above his head bobbed side to side. "I'm going to pay one of the kids to start talking about the fight at school, once Mr. Weatherhead gets pissed and send us- I mean you guys down, you’re going to sneak up there and call the police, I'll do the rest. Are you in?" With that, his gloved hand stretched out, wanting to shake on it. 

Hesitantly, she shook it with agreement as they heard the loud call for (Y/N)'s name. Freaking out, she quickly let go of his hand and ran down the stair case. Waiting for her was a pissed off Mrs. Weatherhead with a broom and dust pan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luckily for (Y/N), the plan went off without a hitch. After her foster brother talked about Karen's 'Guardian Angel', Mr. Weatherhead was pissed. 

Even though she wanted to follow, to protect the foster kids from the punishment, she knew she couldn't, she had a job to do, and with her being the last one to head down, she snuck back up the basement stairs and to their room's. 

Grabbing the phone off Mr. and Mrs. Weatherhead's night stand, she quickly called 911 and explained what had happened there, from the Agnostic forcement and punishment's to the Dr.Pepper. Shockingly, the operator was more upset about the Dr.Pepper then anything else. But if it meant that they get there faster, then hell she’ll play into it. 

"They even have diet Dr.Pepper." she whined into the cell phone as she heard foot steps heading up the stairs. 

"Oh my, they’re coming up here, please hurry!" (Y/N) cried into the phone as she dove under the bed. To her delight, she could hear the operator typing faster into her laptop.

Soon they went back down, fear in their voices as they sped down. Taking the chance, (Y/N) got out from under the bed and tiptoed out of the house, casting a look as she saw the two drinking a can of Pabst Blue Ribbon. 

She knew what would happened, she saw the show, she saw her episode. And so she left and sat at the porch, waiting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the police came and took the Wetherheads, Mr. Adams made his presence known and stated to one of the police officers to send the kids back to their parents. 

The joy that went on their faces made (Y/N) heart twinge. Her look of happiness soon fell to one of broken sadness as she realized she didn't have a family to go back to. Sitting down on the stairs, she felt a hand pat her shoulder.

To her surprise, the hand belong to Karen with the doll in another. "Why are you sad? We get to go home!" She stated, smile and all. 

She took a breath. As she tried to repress the memory, (Y/N) spoke to her "You guys do, I don't sadly." With that, Karen’s expression went from one of concern to sadness and then back to concern as she quickly hugged (Y/N), who gladly accepted. 

"If I could, I'd let you be part of my family miss." Karen stated before she let go, and with a small wave of her hand, left her at the porch. (Y/N) felt better as she watched her run to an boy in an orange parka, took his hand, and hopped into the police car. Giving her a wave through the window before it sped off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"(Y/N), (Y/N) were almost there." Her Momma stated as she shook the (h/c) haired girl awake with one hand from the front. Her body waking up from a stretch before she thought back to her dream. 

'It had been eight years since then, and yet I can remember it as clear as is it happened yesterday. Hope Karen is doing well.' 

(Y/N), still being filled with drowsiness, looked out the car window only to see a giant welcome sign. 

'South Park, what a strange name.' she thought as her thoughts went back to Karen, then to the mysterious boy with a cloak on. 'Wonder if this is where he lives.' 

With that thought, her mothers pulled up to a big, two story house, their new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) finally gets to meet the gremlins, but doesn't talk at all

Before (Y/N) could unbuckled, a light tap on her knee brought her attention to her Momma. Her Momma was a very chubby women, with a very bubbly personality to match. Her chocolate brown hair tied up neatly into a bun as some strands of hair fell out. 

"Before you head out there honey, why don't you put your hat and jacket on, we are in a freezing mountain town after all." Momma stated, her lime green eyes showing a soft yellow of warmth in a motherly. To her delight, (Y/N) quickly scurried over and grabbed the teal winter jacket off the floor of the car. 

Finding the matching hat and putting it on, she soon found that it felt too tight for her hair. Quickly putting it up and hiding it in a hat, her hair becoming shorter then it was before. She looked to see approval in her Momma's face at her bundled up body. 

Stepping out and grabbing a few boxes, (Y/N) stared at her new house, towing above her as it's bright red outer coat shined in her eye. Gulping a bit, she tighten her grip on the boxes and began to walk slowly to the door. 

Even tho she was eighteen, (Y/N) felt like a child. Unknown to her, across the street, four boy's her age stared at her with questions flying through their heads.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dude, is that the new kid? I thought they would be a girl." Stan stated, his fingers fidgeting here and there as they watched the new kid enter their home and come back out.

"I did too man, but seems that Red's just spouting shit again." Added Kyle, his focus going from the new kid to his parents. 'Two mom's, poor guy.'

"Damn, was hoping it be a chick. But I guess a guy would do." Kenny clicked his tongue, smirk on his face as his eyes trailed from the (h/c) hair to the lower regions of the new teen. Earning a disgusted look from his chubby pal to his right.

"Gross Kenny, just gross." 

"Don't knock it till you try it Cartman." Kenny stated as a faint blush appeared to his pal. It was clear as day to anyone that Eric Cartman was gay, crystal clear to all, except the very male he was hard crushing on. Poor red head was as oblivious as he was smart. 

"Boy's! You're not staring at the new girl like you did with Douchebag right?" The four boy's jumping at the sound of Sharon as if she caught them with their pants down.

She received no's from all four before Stan spoke up, "Mom, the new kid doesn't look like a girl, he looks more...well come take a look." 

Walking over, Sharon looked out the wind to see a broad shoulders of a young teen helping his short mother with an electric guitar and box. "Guess the new kid is a guy, Mrs.Biggle's was wrong with her source I guess." 

Sipping on her coffee, Sharon walked over to the phone in the wall, dialing a few numbers, and began her morning conversation. "Hey Sheila, so remember when Harriet said that the new kid was a girl, well turns out.." 

Numbing their minds to the rambling of the older women, Kyle spoke "Hey Stan, looks like the new guy play's electric guitar just like you, why don't we go ask him about it before we head to the movie later?"

Perking his attention from the kid in question to the conversation at hand, Kenny had seem to forget about the new Terrance and Philip movie they were going to see today. 

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, why don't we invite him?" Stan asked, excited to know someone else that play's electric guitar other then him, or someone who was just that into music. "But what if he doesn't have the money?" 

"Then well just share some of ours, nothing bad." Kyle's attention turning back to the new kid before looking over at the taller women coming out of the house. 

"What! Share?! Jesus fucking Christ, new kid comes to this town and you guys are already pampering him like he is royalty or something." Before Kyle could interject into Cartman's idiotic claim, he continued. 

"Hell, he might even take advantage of it since both his mom's are dirty hispanic's. First we give him money, next his asking for it, and then soon the mexican mafia will be at our foot steps, waving guns at us for the protection fee we owe them!'

"That's not gonna happen fatass! God your such a racist dick sometimes Cartman!" Kyle shouted, his hand on the door knob, turning it, and opening it. Catching the new kid's attention, his head turned to them by the door. 

"One, I'm not fat, I'm big boned. Two, It ain't racist if it's true Kahl!" The bickering between the two continued as they stood by the open door, Stan trying to calm them down as Kenny's eye's landed on the new kid's (e/c) ones. Not wanting to get involved, Kenny watches the new kid enter the home rather quickly, with the last boxes. 

Getting really tired of this, the parka teen ducked under Kyle's arm and walked over to the house across the street, no one seeming to pay attention to him. 

Knocking on the oak door, he waited patiently for someone to answer it. Soon the door swung open, revealing a tall, hispanic women with bright green eyes looking down at him. Her chocolate brown hair tied back into a business bun as her fashionable sweater matched her figure well. 

If Kenny wasn't afraid of her tall stature, he probably would have a boner right now. 

"How may I help you?" She asked, her voice cutting into him like the knife did a few days ago.

Gulping a bit, he spoke "Hi ma'am, My names Kenneth McCormick, I was in the neighborhood and wanted to give a welcome to the new people moving in!" Cursing himself for letting his voice crack a bit, his eye's looked behind the women to not only see the new kid but also a smaller women with him. 

"Well, that's very nice of you young man, my name is Jamie, why don't you come in for some tea." She asked, opening the door a bit wider as Kenny gave her a quick nod with a toothy grin as he entered. 

Walking in, the house seemed to be still getting unpacked with all the empty and filled boxes lying around, the electric guitar from earlier laying on the wall next to the stairs. 

The dark blue walls gave his eyes a quick relaxation from the harsh white of the snow as he walked into the well made kitchen. Small plates were lined up in the countertop as the new kid chatted with one of his mom's. The new kids jacket bouncing a bit as he laughed to something they said. 

Kenny must have been staring for to long because soon their eyes meet, only for the new kid's to dart away quickly, slight blush spreading across his checks. 

"(N/N), honey, what's wrong?" The shorter women asked before her attention went over to them, both not noticing the blushing teen leave to the dinning area, tea cup in hand. "Ah! Jamie, did you offer someone tea again?" 

Hearing a sigh to his left, Kenny looked over to the taller women next to him, her face beet red with embarrassment. "Hehe, sorry sweetie, he just seemed very tense." 

Giggling lightly, the shorter women walked over to the teen, hand out "Well, we cant let you be tense now dear, my name is Gloria, and your's?"

Grabbing her hand, Kenny gasped. Her grip was hard, as if she was trying to break his hand, to which, it was working. 

"K-Kenneth, Kenneth McCormick, ma'am." 

Smiling up at him, she let go of his poor hand before grabbing the taller women down and whispering into her ear. Giggling, the two kissed before nodding to one another.

Jamie turned her attention to Kenny, before gesturing for him to take a seat at the table in the dinning room area. 

Grabbing a seat, he didn't notice the new kid sitting next to him, flickering through his phone as he gripped his tea. Before Kenny could ask anything, Gloria placed a cup in front of him, along with a few cookies before grabbing her own and heading upstairs, Jamie following behind. 

Sighing, Kenny went to go grab his cup when a loud slurp of a drink made him jump in his set a little. Turning to his right, he saw up close what the new kid looked like, short (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes trained on his phone, and lips sipping away at his tea, with a dimpled smile on them.

Kenny's breathe caught for a bit when the two made eye contact for the second time, and this time, the new kid jumped. His phone being thrown away by his right hand as the other one spilled his tea over the table. 

"Shit!" The new kid screeched, before running into the kitchen and coming back with a few paper towels, dabing at the spilled tea. 

"Ah! I'm sorry dude! I didn't mean to make you jump at all!" Kenny panicked as he tried to grab some of the paper towels and help clean up in someway. 

"It's alright, I got it." Mumbling, the new kid quickly cleaned the mess up and threw away the paper towels before sitting down again. Slightly upset over losing his tea. 

Sliding his cup over, Kenny gave the shocked kid a toothy smile "I don't like tea that much, so here!" 

Staring at him in shock, the new kid hesitantly took the cup from Kenny before giving him a gracious, dimpled, smile. Sipping away at his drink as Kenny stuffed his mouth with a few cookies. The two enjoyed the silent company they had before Kenny spoke again.

"So, anyway, my name's Kenny, what's your's dude?" Sipping at his tea, the new kid stared for a few more minutes before softly speaking.

"..."

"Uh, can you repeat that please? I didn't quite get it." The orange boy sheepishly asked as the other kid sighed before speaking a bit louder. 

"...(Y/N)"

"Did you say (F/N)? That's a cool name dude!" Before (F/N) could correct him on his mistake though, loud amount of knocks were herd by the door, grabbing their attentions.

Soon footsteps from down the stairs were herd as Jamie walked down and opened the door. Their stood Kenny's three friends, shaking like leafs as the tall women before them stared down. 

Though she was tall, Kyle was roughly the same height, while Stan was up to her shoulder and Cartman was just under her chest. To Kenny's delight, Cartman's hand was gripping Kyle's sleeve while Kyle's squeezed lightly onto the shorter one's arm. 

'That's so gay.' Kenny thought as him and (F/N) made it over to them, pecking from behind her."Hi ma'am, I'm Stan Marsh, your neighbor from across the street, I'm here to see if my friend Kenny is inside?"

"Kenny? Oh, you mean Kenneth, yes his just enjoying tea with my-" before she could finish though, a loud bang was herd from upstairs, followed by some spanish cursing. 

"Shit" was all that Jamie said, before dashing up the stairs to find her wife on the floor, crying over a stubbed toe.

Everyone stayed quiet down stairs as the awkwardness of the situation finally settled in. Before (F/N) could excuse himself to go help his mother's, Kenny quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him forward to meet the three males before him, letting go of his hand a little later.

"Guys, this is (F/N). (F/N) this is Eric, Kyle, and Stan. Their some of my best friends." Looking at the three, (F/N) waved a bit at them, small smile creeping on his face.

"So your names (F/N), that's kinda stupid." 

"Cartman!" Kyle snapped, earning a jump from (F/N) as he backed up a bit. Kenny's worried eyes trained on him, as he fought the urge to rub the divid of (F/N)'s back for comfort.

"Sorry for that (F/N), they are usually like this. Anyways, do you play electric guitar by chance?" Stan asked, feeling a bit guilty for not warning him about the two, but also wanting to change the subject.

(F/N)'s eye's seemed to light up before running over to his electric guitar. Bringing it back over for Stan to gently hold, as if it was a baby. It's head and neck both dark shades of blue while the rest were various lighter shades. The stings all set into a neat order.

Stan's mouth hung open wide, before his ginger friend closed it for him. Snapping out of his shocked trance, he was about to ask something when he was abruptly cut off by his shorter friend.

"Guy's, the movie is gonna start any minute now, let's go." Stan sighed, setting the electric beauty down against a wall before taping Kenny on the should, gesturing him to ask.

"Oh shit, the movie, I almost forgot." Kenny turned his head over to the right seeing smaller male that was looking at all four of them, confused.

"We're going to go see the New Terrence and Philip movie and we wanted to know if you would want to join us (F/N)." Kenny asked, toothy grin as he held out his hand for (F/N) to take. 

"Sorry boy's, but (N/N) has to stay back and help us unpack the house. Maybe next time." They all jumped once they herd Jamie's voice boom from the top of the stairs. Coughing, (F/N) nodded before ushering them out, giving a small wave to them before closing the door. 

Sighing in defeat, Kenny staggered behind the others as he looked at the house behind them. The once bright day was getting a bit darker, but could be still seen without the street lights. 

Silence loomed over them before Eric finally broke it "Dude, (F/N)'s mom is a fucking nightmare." The other three looked at their shorter friend before fits of giggles were herd from the parka.

Kenny, understanding the women a bit more then the others, found it funny to see them shaking as if PC Principal found out one of them used a microgretion. 

Taking a breather, Kenny smiled as he looked back to the red house, spotting (F/N) looking out of the window. Even tho he was a blur from where they were on the side walk, he could have sworn that (F/N) had longer hair then he did before. 

"She ain't that bad, actually she was extremely sweet. Now the other mom, Gloria, she's fucking scary." Grabbing a smoke from his pocket, Kenny light it up and took a drag as the other's continued for him.

"You mean the shorter women we saw outside? She looked extremely harmless man." 

"Oh, my dear friend Stanley, you have no idea what you just called helpless." Taking a drag, Kenny watched that confused and concerned looks each one them gave him. 

Not wanting to spoil them about her, Kenny quickly changed the subject to the first thing on his mind. "So, what you guys think of (F/N)? He seems cool." 

Shrugging, Cartman taunted to his orange friend "He seems decent for a hispanic person." 

"Cartman, don't start with that shit. I wanna enjoy the movie, not be pissed off at you while it play's." Kyle stated as he reached over into Kenny's pocket pull out a cancer stick. 

Kenny, shocked, light it up for the ginger as he took a drag, calming is nerves. "Sorry guys, just need to calm down a bit." 

Silence soon followed, Cartman head hung low as guilt was felt through him, Kyle, took a drag for a few seconds before blowing it back out. 

Looking over to his shorter friend, Kyle patted his shoulder. Relaxing his shoulder's a bit, Cartman gave him a weird look before turning his head to the round next to them, hiding a small smile.

Stan, smiling, text on his phone as he giggled here and there. While Kenny became lost in thought, ignored the giggles from his friend to his left. His thought's going over what happened in the last few hours. 

'I wonder if the new kid is good at shredding his guitar.' Kenny took a drag of his cigarette before tossing it on the sidewalk. Walking with his friends a bit more, his thoughts took his mind ahold once more.

'Why the new kid jump like that? I mean yeah there yelling is shocking and all, but a jump like that must mean something right?'

Turning the corner, the four we're soon meet with a crosswalk, Kenny, not focused, walked out in front of the group, much to there dismay.

'Y'know, (F/N) looks familiar in a way, but where would I have see-' 

"-ENNY, GET OUT OF THE RODE GOD DAMNIT!" Cartman shouted.

Turning his head over to them, he gave a confused glance before the honking of a truck was herd from his right. His body flung forward as it landed head first into the concert.

"OH MY GOD THEY KILLED KENNY!" 

"YOU BASTARD'S!"

Waking up rather fast, Kenny was face to face with a red, dirty, flooring before he looked up. There sat Satan, and his son with his boyfriend. 

"McCormick, what was it this time?" Damien spoke, his head laid on Pip's hat as he pet the golden boy's hair. 

Cracking his neck a bit and standing up, he greeted the three by showing them his toothy grin. "Truck this time, that and lost in thought again."

"And how many times have I told you not to get lost in thought?"

"How many times have I died because of that?" 

Groaning a bit, Damien brought out a paper before reading it. His eyes lazaly looked from him back to the paper before rolling it up and flicking it away, his boyfriend's head snapped up as he stared down, interested into what the young male was thinking during his untimely demise.

"He was thinking about the new kid, again." 

Gasping, Pip joyfully hopped down to him before a cascade of questions pours from his mouth. Griping the strings on Kenny's hood.

"Dear Kenneth, what does he look like? Is he as sweet as others say? Is he as shy as I herd. What's his blood type? Does he like guys or girls? Is he a girl himself?!" 

"Woah, Pip, calm down. I guy just died,"

"For the 100th time." Chipped in the demon behind him, his slicked back blonde hair and hooded eyes stared at the two before walking over and also asking something. 

"Jesus Ken, when will you learn to look both ways?" 

"When I ain't think about being a prick to someone who just died." Kenny snapped as the hood eyed man glared dagger's at him, his tail flicking here and there. 

"As I was saying, Pip I don't know much about him to answer all your questions, but I do know he plays guitar." 

Gasping, Pip's eyes sparkled like never before as he whispered a soft "really" to the dead man. 

Nodding, he continued "Electric guitar, and he's got the nicest pair of (e/c) eyes I've ever seen and when he smiles he got some dimple's." 

Jumping a bit, Pip seemed to want to explode right away, before a booming cough calmed him down immediately. 

Satan, looked over at them, stone cold gaze fixed on the two. Before a word was spoke, Pip opened his small pair of wings and flapped over back to his spot, the other blonde doing the same with his gaint pair. 

"Kenny, you have to stop doing this. I mean we love the visits and all, but your bail meter is extremely high, higher then the Five Nights at Freddy's series, and that shits high." 

Looking down a bit, the boy pulled his hood back over his head as Satan continued, "Please, be more careful, you'll eventually die one day at the worst possible time and won't be able to come back." 

Silence filled the room, even Gregory, the hood eyed bitch, was quite as they waited for his response. 

"Alright Satan, I will." 

Smiling, he nodded his head before looking down at his wrist watch, "Welp, looks like it's time to go Kenny. Hope to see you in the far future right?" 

"Right."

And like the, Kenny awoke in his room, posters of ladies hung up on his wall while the ceiling cracked open, staying the same way, like he never died. Sighing a bit, his mind immediately went back to the question thrown at him by the his demonic friend.

'Was (F/N) a boy?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sighing a bit as she watched the boys leave and walked down the sidewalk through the window of her home, (Y/N) took a big breather with her hat in hand. Hearing the footsteps come down the stairs, she turned her attention quickly to them, finding her Mom and Momma walking down, the later of which was walking heel first with her left foot.

"Did they leave?" Jamie spoke first, as Gloria followed behind. Nodding a bit, (Y/N) grabbed the dark neck of her guitar before heading upstairs and taking a quick right. 

Her room laid almost barren, with boxes lined up against the walls as her bed fram showed nothing more then mattress. To her surprise, her tv stand and dresser were already set up against the dark blue walls of her new room. 

Setting her guitar down in the far, right-hand corner of the room, (Y/N) sighed as she made her way over to the mattress. Laying face first in it, she calmed down a bit more, now regaining the feeling in her finger's, ah the joys of anxiety. 

Feeling her eye lids growing heavier, she pushed herself off the somehow welcoming mattress before walking out into the empty hallway. 

"HEY MOM, WHERE YOU PUT MY MEDS?" 

"THE BOX NEXT TO YOUR CLOSET SWEETIE." 

Turning her attention to the closet just a few inches next to her, (Y/N) spotted the packed box and grabbed it. Signing, she opened the well packed box before grabbing two pills and walking down for a glass of water. 

Walking down and into the kitchen, she was greeted with smiling faces of her two mom's. Smiling back at the two, Her body drifted over to cabinet for a glass of water as the smell of store bought chicken and rice drilled into her nose. 

She didn't notice it until now, but it was already dark, just in time for dinner. Her Momma hummed happy over the stove as she stirred the rice a bit more, her long hair going down to her butt as her hazel eyes stared down into the pot. 

Grabbing the glass and plopping the pills in her mouth, she swallowed, coughing ruffly, her Mom have her a look of concern before she waved her off, "Went down the wrong hole Mom, I'm fine" 

Her concerned being replaced with a general smile, she continued to help her wife with dinner. The smell being amazing thanks to her Momma's cooking skills. 

Sighing happily, (Y/N) made her way out of the kitchen and into the still packed living room. Slumping her body down on the couch, she grabbed her phone that layed in her pocket and flick through post to pass the time. 

To her delight, it wasn't long before her Mom's called her into the connected dinning area. She took her seat on the left side of the table while her mom's brought the food out. Even though she offered to help thousands of time, her mom's refused, saying it was 'a special dance the two had'. 

(Y/N) didn't complain though, the meals being better then the foster care system or her dad had to offer her, she just help with the dishes after words. As her mom's finished grabbing the last of the dishes, (Y/N) tool off her jacket, now feeling overheated in the house. 

Soon the meal was set out, digging into it, the flavors of the chicken were amazing, same with the rice, before she knew it, she finished her meal. Sighing contently she pat her stomach, her smile lazily sitting on her face. 

"So, (N/N), what did you think of the young boy Kenneth? He seemed like a charmer." Her Momma enquired, now finishing up with her portion of the meal. 

"He was pretty cool, though he did have a staring problem." Laughing lightly, (Y/N) smiled at the memory of his icy blue eyes staring back at her. 

Humming, her Momma continued "Well sweetie, boys will stare at what they are interested, and he seemed to be very interested in you."

Laughing a bit, (Y/N)'s mind quickly snapped back to the name they had given her "Can't be possible Momma, Kenny and his group of pals think I'm (F/N)." Giggling a bit at how funny she found it, she watched as her mother's gave her confused looks.

"(F/N)? They really thought you looked like a boy that much to give you a name like that?" Her Mom asked, her attention now going from the food to the conversation at hand.

"Well no, they didn't give me the name, Kenny misunderstood it and went with it before I could correct him. I'll tell them tomorrow don't worry." 

Sighing a bit, her mom's nodded to her before going back to their food. "Well you better tell them soon, misunderstandings can have bad consequences at the end if not exposed right way." Her Mom stated, nibbling on the last bit of her chicken.

"Now head to bed (N/N), you got school tomorrow and it's already past nine and you have to wake up at Five to get ready for the bus." Sighing in agreement with her mom, (Y/N) told her two mom's good night before rushing up the oak stair case and into her barren room. 

Undressing into nothing but her shirt a underwear, she searched a few boxes by her door before pulling out a plain white T-shirt and jeans for tomorrow, along with a pillow and blanket. 

Laying them down, (Y/N) jumped swiftly under the covers with one thought left in her mind, 

'Bus to school? Shit, I have to sit with someone, but who?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) has bad dream  
> (Y/N) wakes up  
> (Y/N) can't sleep  
> (Y/N) has pancakes  
> (Y/N) leaves home  
> (Y/N) walks in snow  
> (Y/N) is shoulder tapped  
> (Y/N) meets Butters  
> (Y/N) likes Butters  
> (Y/N) gets invited to weed time
> 
> What a wholesome story so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it's like 3am please send mental help ;w;
> 
> Now this Chapter was going to be longer, but due to school work hating me and my lazy ass, I'm going to cut them in half to save time. Next chapter we meet the weed lady and discuss girls UvU
> 
> (s/c) - skin color
> 
> SELF HARM AND I GUESS WEED(?) TRIGGER WARNING HERE

(Y/N) didn't know where or when she was, she couldn't even tell, the fabric against her face prevented her from viewing anything as she stood there, nothing. A cold chill ran down her spin as her heart began to pick up, she could feel the ragged breathing against her neck. Trembling faster then she wished, she felt the fabric loosen behind her before it feel onto the grass beneath her.

"(Y/N), sweetie, welcome home." a deep voice cooed behind her as she turned around. Behind her stood a towering, dark, figure. Its face blurred and distorted as was the rest of him, only visible thing was the long horns that curved into themselves at the top of his head. 

Trembling even more, she took a step back, then another, before she knew it she was against something that felt like bark. Her instinct told her to run, but something in her made her stay in place, maybe it was the fear or the striking composure this figure had, as if it had done this before. Looking around, hoping to find some sort of escape, she was surprised to not see a room at all, but a lush looking forest.

Hope filled her once more as she began to look around, more determined to leave with her life. On one hand, being in an open area such as this was better then a stuffy room, plus it made it easier to hide. On the other hand, she had zero recollection of where she was, nor if anyone else knew where she is. The green leaf's above her swayed in the wind as the sun's rays poked from behind. The small stream behind the figure was loud enough to hear, but calm enough not to put her on edge. If it wasn't for the situation she was in right now, she would have found this place stunningly gorgeous. Her (e/c) eye's darted in every direction in her view, all she saw were tree's for miles. 

"I know what your thinking (Y/N). It is a very pretty forest, is it not?" the figure stated as it looked down at her, god she hate being short. The figure shinned some blinding, sharp, teeth at her as he began to take some steps forward. Freaking out, (Y/N) bolted to her left, only to be greeted with the trunk of the tree against her face. The distorted figure still moved closer, its teeth still showing a smile. 

Tear's began to cascade down her cheek's as she ran to her left again, only to be meet by another tree, 'WHY ARE THERE SO MANY GOD DAMN TREE'S!' she thought as she ran to her left again, and again there stood a tree. She was trembling now, fear replacing her hope as she leaned against the tree's, glaring at the figure. it only slowly walking over, smile still in place. 

Before she knew it, it threw itself at her, teeth bare and ready for a snack as she stayed there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jumping a bit, (Y/N) sat up, only to be welcomed to a silent, dark room. The ray's from the moon shown threw her curtain-less window as she put her hand on her chest, her heart beat was rapid as she fell back down on here mattress, her (h/c) hair stuck to her forehead due to the cold sweat.

Looking up at her bare ceiling, she sighed, moving her hand from her chest to rub her aching eye. Glancing over to her right, she spot her phone resting neatly on her stand, its dark case hard to find due to the dark birch stand. Reaching over, she quickly took the device and turned it on, ultimately blinding herself as she read the time.

"1am, fucking amazing." grunting a bit, she got up and stagger into the bathroom. Turning on the lights, forgetting to herself that she was just blinded by her phone. Walking over to the sink, she tossed the window open and scanned the shelves, groaning lightly when she didn't spot her med's for these situations. 

Walking back to her room, she laid on her bed and looked up 'Guess I gotta do it the natural way this time.' she thought as her fingers tap on her hand. Her eye's looking left and out the window toward the stary night sky above her, this was gonna be awhile. If she was lucky enough, she'd be out in an hour or so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The loud sound of the buzzer woke her as she glanced at the vibrating phone. Sighing, she turned over the phone and swiped to the snooze. She wasn't lucky, she had just passed back out and hour ago and her she was, awake and in pain at 5:30 in the morning, amazing. 

Sitting up, she was dozing off into her own mind. Yawning, she tried not to recollect what had happen that night before mumbling to herself out of defeat and curiousity "What the hell did I dream about?" Her eyes landed onto her shacking hands, she needed to stop thinking about this, or she was gonna have a break down in class, again. 

Stretching her arms, (Y/N) forced her body to stand and pick up the clothes left on the floor for her to wear. Walking out her room and into the cold hall, she felt a chill run down her spin, and entered the bathroom right across from her. Once she was in, she hoped into the shower and scrubbed her body clear.

Looking down at her wrist, the faded marks still could be seen against her (s/c) skin. Signing, she stepped out of the warm shower and into the steaming bathroom, dressing quickly in the white-T and blue jeans. 

Exiting the bathroom with her hair wrapped around a towel, (Y/N) scurried to grab her coat, hoping to trap whatever steam that follower her body. Walking into her room, she looked around for said jacket only to realize that she had left it on the floor, downstairs. 'And there goes the heat. Amazing.'

Dashing down stairs as the sun finally started to peak it's head out, (Y/N) was pleasantly greeted to the wafting smell of freshly made pancakes and the small faint sound of music playing. Smiling and grabbing her jacket off the ground, she turned to walk in and greet her early bird mother, Momma. 

"Oh (N/N)! Did I wake you again?" She ask, stepping out of the kitchen to meet the tired teen's eyes, bags rested nicely underneath. Shaking her head in response, the tired teen tossed her bulky jacket on, making her feminine figure look more bulky with strength. 

Walking over and yawning with her hair still wrapped neatly in the towel, she was given a nice set of pancakes and a warm, welcoming, smile from her care giver. (Y/N)'s mouth seem to water at the sight of the golden fluff cakes that layed still before her, drizzled in sickly, sweet syrup. 

Guzzling it down, she seemed to just realized that her stomach was just not able to handle the amount she was generously given. Huffing a bit, she reluctantly grabbed the plate with the half eaten pancake and made her way into the kitten, the smell still heavy in there. 

(Y/N) yawned lightly as she made her way over to her shorter mother, giving her a peck on the check. Smiling to her daughter, she spoke, "(N/N), you do know that it's almost time to leave for the bus right? It arrives at 7." 

Gasping, her daughter lunged out of the kitchen, shouting "Are you for fucking real?!" As loud steps were herd heading up the stairs, Gloria sighed as she finishes the packed lunch for her daughter. Normally, she would have just made the breakfast and went back to the living room and watch the news, but today she felt like something would change for her daughter, she didn't know what, but she felt it.

Rushing into her room, (Y/N) tossed the wet towel on the floor as she pinged her hair up in a messy bun and tossed her hat over it. Sighing a bit, she looked around for her backpack. Spotting next to her bed, she dashed for it, only to spot from her window, the curtains from the next door house moving just slightly. 

Anger filled her as she thought about the kid living next door to her. "Pervert." Was the only word she could utter as she tossed the curtain a nice birdy, grabbing her phone along with her bag and some headphones she had, before leaving her room, shutting the door swiftly. 

Walking down the stairs, she slung her bag over her back, gripping it with only one hand as the other flipped threw songs on her phone. Before (Y/N)'s hand gripped the door handle, her name was called from the kitchen.

"(N/N), before you leave, come get your lunch!" Looking back to the kitchen, her short mother was smiling whole holding a brown bag in her hand. Walking over, (Y/N) took the bag before remembering something she wanted to ask.

"Hey Momma, can you tell Mom that we need a refill on one of prescriptions?" Sighing, Gloria nodded before pecking her daughter's check and assuring her out the door. Her smile slightly fading, she didn't need her daughter to tell here what meds she needed, he current state told her everything.

Bracing the cold, (Y/N) plugged her headphones in her ears as she began to slowly walk down the snowy sidewalk, head down as she bobbed it lightly to the melody, trying like hell to not think of the lingering feeling of uneasiness that stuck with her.

She was too into the music that she didn't hear the boy's behind her, yelling for her attention, or well (F/N)'s attention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waiting outside of Stan's house, the three boys chatted amongst themselves. Well Kyle and Cartman chatted, Kenny just stood there, shivering in the cold with a burnt cigarette in hand, and chiming in once awhile.

"I'm just saying Kyle, shit's been way too calm lately. Somethings up." catching the attention of the dirty blonde, he pulled down his black mask and took one last drag of his cigarette before tossing it on the white snow, crushing it under his foot. 

"Cartman, your listening to Tweek again." rubbing his temple a bit, the ginger looked down at his shorter friend, only to be greeted with puppy dog eyes begging him to listen to his friends reasoning. 

"Fine! Why do you think that Cartman?" Kyle begrudgingly asked, smirking a bit his friends delighted reaction. "I'm glad you ask my dear Jew," 

Before he could continue, a loud "Hey fellas!" grabbed their attention. Walking down towards them, Butters waved to the three boys. His sweater a bit too big for him as the bunny berets kept his bangs out fo the way, showing his scared eye. 

"Butters! You bring the money?" Kenny asked, not wanting to hear his fat friend come up with a conspiracy theory about some random kid. Nodding, Butters proceed to pull out his wallet and hand over a few bucks to his masked friend. 

"Sweet Buttercup. Just enough for it all." Shoving the money down into his pocket, he turned his attention back towards Kyle and Cartman, one giving a look of concern, the other one of boredom. 

"Butters, you really want Kenny to hold it? His gonna fucking pocket the shit and go buy more playboy's from that dumpster diver." Cartman asked, ignoring the feeling of uneasiness he still felt. Nodding, Butters gave him a small smile, blissfully ignorant to what the fat boy said.

"Cartman, last time I gave you money, you spent it all on Popeye's chicken, and I'm still waiting for it back. So I'd trust Kenny with it more then you." Stated Kyle as he looked down at his shorter friend. Gulping a bit, Cartman looked over at his two friends, laughing loudly. 

"Suck my dick you dirty Jew." Cartman mumbled as his face flushed with embarrassment. Smirking at his victory, he looked over to the two giggler's. 

'You wish he would, fatass.' Kenny bit back that statement, knowing it go a bit too far for such a light hearted moment they were having. Using Butters giggling shoulder, Kenny grounded himself as he calm down from the excited high of the conversation. 

Before anyone could continue with teasing the already flushed, fat boy. The sound of a door open gained their attention as Stan left his warm home to be greeted with four staring faces. Blinking a bit, the black jacket boy stared back in confusion.

"So, how was the jack off to your girlfriend's photo's?" Cartman asked, calming his flushed face as he stood by the tall ginger, giggling at his comment. "What?" 

"I mean, you took so fucking long in their, we sorta of assumed you were having a quick one." Kenny chimed in, his eyes drifting anywhere due to boredom. To his surprise, he spotted (F/N) trudging through the snow, bobbing his head lightly.

"Ah, sorry. Red's being all pissy with me and wanted a better spot to meet," Rubbing the back of his out of exhaustion. His eyes closing as he yawned, the dark bags underneath prominent against his pale skin. 

"You ok man?" Kyle asked, worry laced in his voice as he stepped forward a bit. Looking eye level with the curly haired friend, he waved of the worry with a genuine smile "I'm fine dude, just woke up way too early and couldn't get back to sleep."

"So you didn't sleep at all? Oh geez." Butters mentioned, as his hands fidgeted with one another. The small, blonde, boy looked over to his taller friend, then too what he was looking at. 

"Hey fellas, who's that?" The three boys turned their attention to the blonde before they followed his pointing finger. Their eyes landing on the (h/c) teen as he trudged through the snow. "Oh, that's (F/N), you know the new kid." Stan stated, walking down his steps and walking over towards Butters as he looked over to the teen. 

Getting an idea, he turned his attention to his friends "Hey guys, why don't we invite him with us?" He asked the group of four teen's, all giving him various expression's. "I mean, we didn't get a chance to know him that well, why not?"

"I'm alright with him joining." Kenny chimed in, muffled by the fabric pressed against his mouth. A cough caught their attention as they looked down at their small, fat, friend. "No, I'm not in. What if he rats us out to the other guys?" Sighing a bit, the redhead agreed "I sadly have to agree with Fatass here,"

"Hey!" Cartman interrupted, puffing his chest out at his taller friend. "What if we do get ratted out? If my mom finds out I smoked, I'm dead man." Kyle stated, shaking a bit at the thought of his mom finding out. 

"What if, he doesn't do that though? If we tell him that if he rats us out, then we rat him out for joining along." Butters chipped in, hoping to calm the situation down and be of help in some way. "I still don't know, What you think Fatty?" Kyle glimpsed at the three before his attention turned back to his right, meeting a brown and blue pair of eyes. 

"Hmm, using manipulative tactics to have someone under our power," he stopped for a second, putting his hand on one of his chines, acting like he was macking up his mind. He turned towards the three boys who stared at then with interest. "I'm in."

"Well, I'm in to I guess." Kyle shrugged, a small smile forming on his face. Looking over at the quiet kid, the five ran across the road, not bothering to check either side. To Kenny's amazment, he didn't get run over this time. 

Once they made it over to the sidewalk, the five called for the (h/c) teen's attention, receiving no response. "Maybe he can't hear us." Butters mentioned, now getting a headache from all that screaming. Nodding his head a bit, Kenny began to walking behind him. 

Before he tapped the (h/c) teen, a faint hum from the boys mouth could be herd. It was faint, yet it stopped the dirt blonde I'm his track's. Snapping out of it, he tapped the dark blue fabric. Freezing in place, (F/N) took his headphones out, slowly, and turned to look over at Kenny. 

Shockingly, Kenny saw fear laced in his face before it relaxed into one of content. "Hey dude, you ok?" Freaking out a bit, Kenny put his hands lightly on (F/N)'s shacking shoulder's, giving the teen to ground more into reality. 

Smiling, (F/N) flashed him a forced smile before looking over to the other guys, leaving Kenny on edge for a while. "Yo (F/N), this is our pal Butters." Stan stated, gesturing to the smaller blonde next to him. His eyes twinkling a bit out of enthusiasm as he reached four his hand. 

"Hiya (F/N), Nice too meet you!" Looking at his hand, then back to his face, (F/N) felt his face heat up, just a bit before taking Butters hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you too, uh, Butters?" Ending the statement more like a question of his name. 

Taking no offense, Butters clarified "That's what they call me, real name is Leopold!" Making an 'o' shape with his mouth, (F/N) nodded in understanding before turning to look at everyone else, letting go of Butters hand.

"Holy shit, you talk. Thought you'd be mute like Douchebag." Cartman stated, as the group made their way over to the stop. His hands stretched over his head as his red flannel stayed neatly tucked in his blue jeans. 

"Cartman! That's rude, Douchebag wasn't mute, she just never fucking liked us enough to talk too us." Kyle stated, already being annoyed with the topic at hand. The two glared at eachother before the heat was off, Stan already trying to calm the situation as (F/N) and Butters watched.

Ignoring what the two were fighting over, Kenny glanced up at (F/N)'s focused face, finally noticing the dark circles that plague his tired face. Touching his shoulder, and filling it stiffen a bit, Kenny gave it a quick squeeze of reassurance as the tired teen looked over at him. 

"You look like utter shit, you sure your ok?" His voice laced in worry as the two shared eye contact, Butters now noticed it too, freaking a bit at the bags that decorated you face. "Oh geez (F/N), maybe we shouldn't invite you with us if your that tired." 

"Invite me to what?" (F/N) asked, attention shifting from the masked teen. "W-well we were gonna invite you with us, and all, but you seem tired and I don't want you getting hurt." Butters clarified, to the best of his abilities. 

"Butters that doesn't expla-" before he could finish, (F/N) was cut off by a booming cough. Gaining the three's attention, Cartman spoke, fake mexican accent heavy with his words "(F/N), mi amigo, would you like to come with us and smoke, what we call, weed?" 

"CARTMAN!" Kyle shouted, protecting fatass from getting seriously harmed by the pissed off (F/N). Glancing over to him, he was shocked to see such a calm demeanor, but could feel the rage from a mile away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gritting her teeth a bit, (Y/N) looked somewhere else. Mind wanting to forget the rage she felt as she thought over the question. 'Weed could help right now, not gonna lie.' looking back over to the group, she was meet with waiting eyes, some showed patients, and the others showed boredom. 

Sighing, she answered "Alright, I could go for some weed right now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just before the Cave  
> We meet the Karen Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So First,  
> I'd like to that Ghost for coming back and editing this, it made me less stress with it, so thank you
> 
> Second,  
> This is a very short chapter due to what's currently going on and school wrapping up in atleast a week, I've been stressed, so sorry for leaving it on a sorta cliff hanger. 
> 
> Third,  
> Why does school suck dick

"Why did I agree to this?" (Y/N) mumbled as the taller teen beside her puffed his smoke out. "Don't know man, but your out of character anger there needs it dude." Smirking at her, Kenny tossed his cigarette to the white ground, stomping it in deeper.

Rolling her eyes at the dingy, orange teen, she puffed a bit hoping to calm down a bit, still enraged. A loud ‘Fuck!’ gathered the group’s attention. "FUCKING DAMNIT" Stan shouted, glaring daggers at his phone. The snow beneath the group crunching with each step. "Dude, calm down. What happened?" Kyle asked, placing a hand on his super best friend’s shoulder. 

Glancing to his left, Stan sighed. "Red's getting all pissy at us for making her ruin ‘my new fucking Gucci shoes waiting for you dicks', fucking spoiled bitch." The group simultaneously grunted, already knowing what he meant, all except (Y/N).

"How bad is she?" (Y/N) asked, curious about this 'Red' person. The five boys looked at her, before a agreement of silence was shared with all of them. Kyle spoke "It's not really the right time to talk about it (F/N), we'll tell you once we're at the cave." 

"Cave?" The confused girl asked, as the group walked roughly through the snow, now heading towards a light forest, they all chose to ignore her question. A little silence filled the air as (Y/N) shoved her hands in her pockets, finding her headphones, still playing her songs. 

Getting a bit antsy by the silence, she took one and plugged it into her right ear, calming down to the song that blasted through. Now calmed a bit, she glanced at the boys she was joining. On her right stood Butters, who gave her a quick, happy smile, and to her left, the rest.

Kenny wore a black mask and dingy, scuffed, orange jacket that looked to be too thin for this type of weather, his black jeans ripped at the knees and a dark leather belt tight around. His dirty blonde hair peaked out of his hood as his eyes stood out, blue, and stated forward. 

Next to the dirty blonde teen, stood Cartman, his height being only a few inches taller then (Y/N). The fat one wore a dark red coat, its order of chicken and meatloaf wafting over to the (h/c) teen, she wanted to vomit. His pants were a light blue and looked to be soaked at the ends by the cold snow. The teen's dark brown hair poked out of the baseball cap that was somehow still fitting on his head. 

Looking away from her fat friends, if you'd call him that, (Y/N) looked over at the towering ginger. Kyle wore a simple, dark green coat with a symbol on it, his black jeans seemed brand new. The gingers hair curled out of the green trapper hat, as his green eyes looked down at his fat friend with interest. 

Ignore the blunt look of interest the two gave to each other, she looked over at Stan. His black jacket hung low on his hips as the tattered, light blue jeans did the same, his raven hair exposed to the harsh cold as a cross earing swayed as they walked. 

Looking ahead again, (Y/N) noticed a tilted sign, the bright yellow seemed out of place against the neutral browns and a whites gracing the land. Sighing, she grabbed the other headphone and plugged herself in, following the guys in autopilot. 

To her surprise, the group turned away from the sign and walked towards the edge of a forest. The few trees scattered around got more sense as they walk in closer, giving (Y/N) a sense of nostalgia at the bask forest, but also a slight feeling a panic. 

A light touch to her left jolted the (h/c) teen as she looked over, light blue eyes met her (e/c) ones that were filled with slight panic. "(F/N), y-you ok?" Butters asked, more so mouthed to the shorter, frightened teen. 

Taking her headphones out, and gesturing for the bunny man to repeat himself. "I a-asked if you w-w-ere alright, you l-looked a bit scared, is all." Stuttering a bit, the hard crunch of the groups feet and chatter of the others echoed in the deep forest, the fact that it was still dawn didn't help the uneasiness (Y/N) felt. 

"Oh, i-im fine! Just a bit, uh, frightened for how deep it is." (Y/N) stated, her finger twitching a bit here and there as she stared at the taller teen. 

"Oh! I know what might help." 

"You do, what?" The girl pursued further, wanting this feeling to disappear at the snap of a finger, er well, at the snap of a non-shacking one that is. 

"Well, whenever im, y'know, sorta scared, I usually hold the hand of someone close, and well, it helps!" The blonde stated, hoping to be of some help to this sort friend. The two might have just met five minutes ago, but Butters was already liking this new pal, feeling like he has to protect him in some way. 

Giving the boy a weird look, he began to retract the statement "O-Oh jeez, y-you don't h-h-have to if you d-dont want to, I-I thought i'd j-just offer, oh j-jeez." 

Smiling a bit, (Y/N) gripped the blondes soft, yet freezing cold hand, making her shiver a bit, but relax at his comforting grip of her hand. "Your right, it does help, thanks Butters." The smaller teen whispered, her eyes meeting his one with genuine thanks. 

"Anytime (F/N), anytime." Sighing, the two held hands as they trotted through the snow, their interlocked hands going unnoticed to the group, except for a chain-smoking teen, who was now at his last one. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk to the cave lasted around fourteen minutes, which felt like an hour to the tired girl. 'God I need fucking sleep.' her thought intriguing her to the idea of a quick nap before class started. 

The cave entrance was now in view, it's entrance wide enough for a school bus, by the entrance stood what looked to be a red Popcicle stick as it shivered in the cold, clutching it's puffed up fur coat. It's firetruck red hair cut into a neat bob that framed her face well. 

"There you assholes are! I'm freezing my tits out here waiting for you dumbasses." She shrieked, walking over to the group, her Gucci pumps stomping deep in the ground. 

'Ah, so you're the Red the guys were talking about, what a true Karen.' (Y/N) thought as the bitch trudged over. Butters grip on her hand tightening a bit as (Y/N) glanced up at him, fear evident in his eyes that started back at her. 

Giving the shacking boy a reassuring squeeze, she glanced back at the red head, meeting her emerald eyes. "Who the fuck is this? He looks like a goddamn blueberry bitch." Staying calm, (Y/N) glared back at her.

"Leave him alone Red, it's the new kid everyone's been talking about." Butters stated, cursing at his cracking voice. Looking at the two, Red immediately noticed the interlocked hands the two held, and so did the rest. 

"When did you guys start holding hands? You two just met and you're already committing a sin to the Catholic Church, wow you guys are sluts." Cartman chimed in, making the two in question flush and let go, the shorter of the two squeaking a bit. A few chuckles from the group lightening the mood.

"Uhg, can we please get to the fucking money?! I'm gonna piss Wendy off for arriving so late to the meeting." Red whined, stomping her foot to the ground as she held out her hand. 

"You know the deal Red, show it first then I'll pay." Kenny piped up, looking the teen right in her emerald eyes as he held out the money. 

Sighing, Red quickly grabbed the sandwich baggie out of her pocket, it's contents clearly weed. However, before she properly gave it to them, she looked at the money "Extra."

"Extra? For what." Cartman asked, his anger from the situation now showing. His arms crossed together in a dismissive way as he glared at the girl. She glared back at the chubby teen before stating in her nasally tone "Extra for making me wait so long, and for bringing someone new without telling me." 

Sighing, Butters began to pull out his wallet, only stoping when a light tap from his right gained his attention. "I got this." (Y/N) stated, looking over to the snobby drug dealer, she grabbed her own wallet from the back of her pants. 

"(F/N), you don't have to do that, I got enough, really!" Butters said, trying his best to not let (Y/N) pay, only to receive genuine smile from the disguised girl as she looked back at Red.

"How much?" Venom in her voice as the (h/c) hair teen looked at the red hair teen. "Fifty." Handing her the money from her summer job, (Y/N) was quickly given the bag as Kenny gave Red the rest. 

"Good, now fuck you guys for making me wait so long. See you next Monday." And with a quick smirk, the Karen left. Sighing a bit, (Y/N) looked down at her hands, shaking, god she hated confrontation. 

Looking to her right, (Y/N) was greeted with the group, patiently waiting for her at the caves entrance. Glee filled her as she looked at a certain two, both smiling at her with sincerity. 

'I'm glad I agreed to this.' tiredly, she walked over to them, baggie in hand as they entered the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cave time, just cave time

(Y/N) stood outside if the cave, her eyes darting over the trees. She had given the boys the baggie awhile ago and was going to head in, but the feeling of being watched made her froze on the spot, the winter air nipped at her skin as she pulled her hat down more. She didn't want to head in right away, but the cold felt like it was forcing her out of it's domain.

Soon (Y/n)'s back was against the outside of the cave as her eyelids got heavier and her moves grew more sluggish, she felt her self drifting off, her body slouching down slowly. The sound of footsteps getting closer began to ground her in reality as she jolted up, trying to rub her tired state out of her face.

"Hey man, you alright?" A calm voice asked, the smell of cigarette smoke wafting over to her. Kenny stood outside the entrance, his eyes showing concern for the tired person that was in front of him, clearly something wasn't right. 

"Uh, yeah, Kenny I'm," (Y/N)'s eyes darted over to the forest before returning to the dirty blonde, his head turning to where she looked, only to return to look at her. "I'm fine." 

His bright blue eyes stared back at her (e/c) ones, as if begging her to tell him the truth, But finally, with a heavy sigh, he decided to not press further with (F/N). His hand gravitated towards the back of his neck as he stated "Alright dude, just wanted to know if your still awake out here, don't need you to collapse out here and freeze to death." 

Glancing over at the boy, (Y/N) notice the light sprinkle of freckles that were on his face. She turned back to the forest and question "Is it that noticable?" 

"That you look like a person who hasn't slept in five days, yeah." Kenny stated, now leaning on the caves entrance with her next to him. The two stood their for what felt like forever, neither one wanting to ruin the quiet with awkward silence. 

At least, that's what the dirty blonde thought. Unknown to him, the person next to him was having the worst debate with themselves in years, the debate ranging from weather she should mention her nightmare to this total stranger to her other half screaming at her to use her common sense for once, which she lacked thanks to the fucking sleep.

'The joys of nightmares.' sighing, she finally made up her mind "I had a nightmare." She stated bluntly to the taller male next to her, who glanced at her before looking back out at the forest, his hand fishing for his last smoke, as he hummed in response, waiting for his new friend to continue. 

"This one was worse then normal." 

"Normal?" The male questioned, his face showing no change of emotion, but his voice laced with concern and intereste as he lit his smoke and took a drag.

"I uh, get one at least every few days." 

"Doesn't that fuck with your sleep schedule or something?" 

"I-it does, but normally I have my meds to take for that sorta shit, but with the move, we sorta forgot to refill it before we left." Her eyes glanced over towards him, then back towards the forest "Now we gotta wait till we can move the proper paper work up here so I can get a fucking refill," Yawning at the last bit, she murmured to herself "god I need them."

"Damn that sucks man." The dirty blonde stated as his gaze drifted towards (F/n). His eyes were closed and his body was shaking lightly as he stood there, tired as hell.

"Mhm, I'll get through it tho," (Y/n) stated, her eyes opening and looking over at the smoking teen. "Not the first time." The two held eye contact with eachother for what felt like ages, Kenny's mind repeating what his friends words ' "Not the first time", the fuck happened to this dude.' 

Waving a bit in front of the taller teens face, (Y/n) asked "Kenny, dude, you spaced out or something?" chuckling a bit to herself out of nervousness at the end as Kenny snapped out of it, his expression showing a hint of embarrassment for a second before turning back to a calm, collective one. Quickly he changed the topic "It's cold as balls out here, wanna head in?"

Nodding, the two walked into the giant cave entrance, (Y/N) was surprised to see that the cave wasn't so big inside. The walls were pretty close, and even though the lights that hung on the ceiling were there, the ability for them to light up was low leaving a fire pit as the only source of light in it. 

As the two walked in, they felt pairs of eyes on them as someone spoke "You two done fucking yet?!" Cartman asked, his voice laced with sarcasm as the cave went quiet. The whole group was staring at the two, but mostly they looked at Kenny. 

"Shut your fatass mouth up Cartman, we didn't fuck like your fantasy wants us too." Kenny mouth back as he walked over towards Butters, who sat on the dirt floor over to the left, his hand clutching on his phone as he looked over at (Y/n).

Cartman scoffed "My only fantasy right now is getting high, and you two are finally back so can we get on with it! Before school starts!" Kyle sighed but nodded and handed the baggie over to his best friend, who brought out the pipe and lighter from his bag.

As Stan was setting it, (Y/n) walked her way over to the two blondes, both looking at her. She sat down right between the two and leaned her head against the rocky wall of the cave. 

Her eyelids felt heavy as she looked out at the three boys trying to get the bong ready. Yawning, she brought her knees up to her chest a lightly hugged them ' The joys of being flat chested '. 

With that, the guys had it in ready, and were already taking hits, sitting on the dirty floor. First it was Cartman, his baseball cap was off and his hair was stuck to his sweaty skull as he sucked it in. He handed the pipe to the taller ginger as he began to cough his lungs out, the taller ginger putting a light hand on his back and taping it. 

Next was Kyle, he took it well with a light cough and wheeze as he passed it over to the raven haired boy, who showed little concern, as if this was a normal thing for them. Stan quickly took it, and puffed it back out, trying to show off a little, but ended up coughing at the end. 

Passing it over to the other side of the cave, (Y/n) was in mild shock as the bubbly, calm, and kind boy took it and coughed. Even tho the taller male was with them, she didnt think he would actually do it. As he was in a coughing mess, he passed it over to her, to which she took with small delight. 

"Hey (F/n), you know how to actually do it?" Kyle asked, still coughing lightly as he looked over to the small boy. Before he could respond however, Cartman butted in "He probably already knows how to Jew, hell he probably made the one were using." 

Sighing, (Y/n) just shut her trap and took it, the knowing smell of it wafting over to her nostrils as she sucked it in, and blew it back out. 

Man did she miss this, sitting somewhere dirty and doing something stupid before school started, having her throat close up from how dry the stuff was, and having random people sit with her and chat as if they were long time friends, she missed this.

Coughing for a sec she passed it over to the dirty blonde and looked at everyone else, there faces varied from surprised to impressed to not interested. Kenny quickly took his with eases and passed it back to Cartman for a round two. 

"So, you guys gonna tell me about Red?" (Y/n) asked, her mind speaking on its own. The group gave her a confused look, before remembering what they promised her, and began to think. 

"Red's a snotty ass, dumb, bitch. Who thinks she owns the world because her dad got a promotion and is now a rich prick. " Stan piped up, not needing a moment to word it correctly, his black jacket was off now as his dirty white-T was covered in dirty from the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi, im alive, ive just been, uninterested? Busy? Depressed? All of it? Yeah all of it, ive been all of it with life lately but ive been doing better, as you can see i got actually writing again, and felt like i should have wrote this awhile ago but lifes a bitch with a stick up her ass so, yeah as you can tell im tired, anyway cya


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmm more cave more convos

"Like he said, dirty bitch." Kenny states, his eyes trained on (F/n)'s for a few seconds before turning his gaze over to the fire. Even tho it felt below zero outside, the fire alone kept the colder temperature at bay, and burned his eyes a bit. Blinking a bit, he quickly moved his gaze towards the walls of the cave. 

The walls showed the shadows dancing among them, each one showing a flickering of what the group was actually doing. Cartman's ones showing a wobbly version of him coughing, Kyles one showing him patting the fat boy, again. 

Next to Kyle's shadow was Stan's more relax one, his arms resting behind his head making the shadow look like he had gaint elf ears. Laughing a little to himself, Kenny took his gaze over to the wall on his end, Butter's sat as still as it could with the flickering fire, it slowly swaying left and right. 

Right next to Butter's was the slouching shadow of (F/n), it was smaller then the rest and was more rounder, even tho (F/n) wasn't that huge. The shadow bounced around against the grey cave wall as (F/n) giggled.

Looking away from the wall, Kenny refocused on the conversation, laughter was herd all around as Stan sat up a little more, his arms now resting beside him "No way dude, they let you get away with that?" The question lingered a bit in the air as everyone's laughter's died down a bit.

"Oh yeah, the girls didnt really care that i did it. Actually they helped with the bee's a bit!" Cartman mouth was load enough to erupt the cave with whales of laughter and snorts, leaving the dirty blonde a bit confused. 

"What the actual fuck did i miss?" The dying down laughter could still be herd as Kyle quickly turned to the dirty blondes direction "(F/n) just told us about the time a girl from his old school rated him out for skipping to smoke, so he put bee's in her gym locker!" 

Taking a minute to process it, Kenny soon began to wheeze a snort at the dumb, but quick, rehash of the story. His mind was jogging bit at the mention of a girl, and bee's in a locker, it soon clicking. 

"Ah shit dude, i remember something similar back when i was in foster care! Girl got pranked real good with a bunch of bees," closing his eyes, his finger arose in a upmost fashion "She deserved it tho, girl was an all around back stabbing whore."

The group's laughter died down as their attention turned to the dirty blonde as Kyle spoke "Wasn't that when you moved to Greeley? You said that the person who did it was like extremely good at that shit."

"Oh yeah, she was, wish i got to know her more though." The blonde stated as he took another hit. 

"And by 'know her' you mean fuck her, right?" The comment from the fat boy made a few chuckles here and there as Kenny thought for a good response. 

"Dude, at this point im down to fuck anyone, no ones that good here." Handing the bong to his fat friend, Kenny laid his head on the wall of the cave lightly. 

"No ones good? Dude you have a girlfriend right, Annie Knitts?" The ginger inquired, taking the bong and passing it over to the ravenette, he rather stay semi grounded for school and not be high. 

"Broke up with her." 

"Really, you guys weren't even together for a month and your already moving on, your such a man whore." Stan stated, handing the bong over to Butters as he looked over at the dirty blonde. 

"Mhm, I'm a man whore and I'm proud of it! But for real, Annie sucks to date, always gossiped about the others and shit like that," taking the bong from (F/n), the dirty blonde did a quick hit before handing it back to his fatass friend "plus she always complained about how I dressed and acted, I genuinely dont understand women, man."

"Oh I get you dude, Wendy's been up my ass too, she's been bugging me to change how I act sometimes and it's pissing me off to no end." Stan chimed in, his eyes looking a bit cloudy as he spoke. " I love her and all, she's been putting up with my shit as long as you guys have, but when it comes to school she wants me to 'Think about our future'."

And just like that Kenny tuned out, he wasnt really into listening to the sound of one of his best friend complaining about his girlfriend. Hell he didnt even bother to look at him as he turned his attention outside the cave.

The dark forest loomed around the tiny hideout as a few rays of yellow struck it way out. The chilly air being halted by the warmth of the dying fire as a few birds flew by, dancing in the cold without a care.

Before Kenny could get too lost in the view outside, he felt some pressure be add to his left as he jumped a bit. There passed out was a bunched up ball that was (F/N), his chest rising and falling ever so slightly to the few crackles from the fire as if in sync. 

A soft, small, smile graced itself on Kenny's face before the lack of a conversation finally set in his ears. Glancing up, he was meet with four pairs of eyes, each one showing a mix a interest, concern, and worry. Except Cartman's, his expression laid bored.

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo im passing school again what a pog moment i want 45 gifted subs to pokimane right now and have it stated from my name please and thanks 
> 
> ( Guys thats a joke dont post it on twitter oh god oh fuck )


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh spegetie o

The voices that layered the cave were slowly fading and muffeling as her mind drifted off, her eyes shooting open, trying to stay up as the warmth from the fire covered her in a blanket of what felt like a mothers hug. 

Her eyes fluttered down and down in slow movements before finally, the voice went quiet, her body leaning over more and more to her right, then hitting something. 

Her eyes shot open, a pastel purple cotting of dirt greated her eyes and hands as her gaze shot up. The trees swayed there, a nice minty pastel with light leaves dancing in the wind as she slowly stood up.

Behind her layed the entrance to the cave she was just in, it empty of life with the fire out, but its inside covered in differenting amount of stickers, all of them looked fuzzy to her, but she somehow knew they were stickers.

"W-what?" (y/n) looked over the small open patch that represented where she was in the real world, but it felt, empty, she once cold land with bright ass snow that would blind you a glance, was replaced with a pastel, baren area.

"Glad to see you again, (y/n)." Something spome, its lanky body moving from its minty pastel hiding area as it strode into view. Its face more stable, showing more of its teeth in a croocked smile, its eyes an dark blue, with slits dark in the middle.

Her body shaked as she trembled with her flight or fight reflex kicking in, anxiety spiking as it stepped closer, but by bit. Its face becoming ever more human. Her mouth stay shut, unwilling to open, even with the words on the brim of spilling.

"I know you must have some questions, and the times will come when i answer them." He walked closer, bending his lanky legs down in a crouching position, its toothy mouth making her mind flash to the last point she saw those. 

Its hands, brittel and boney, gripped around her chin, titeling her to look up. 

"But for now, understand that im here," other hand came up, pointing to her skull before going back down in its natural position.

"And i wont leave, till i have, what i need." 

Before she could do anything, its body morphed, shrinking them down to the size of a regular man, its voice depend as it finished.

The pastel area turned back into a long, dark, forest as it spoke, voice as raspy as her fathers once was "Now, wake up."

It lunging itself forward, she blocked with her arms and steady herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her body shot up, face damp and hair falling out of her bun, but the hat stayed put. Her (e/c) eyes darted around as her breathing reached back to its normal pace. The rest of her body felt numb and cold, as if she had frostbite all over her.

The fire was dim, slowly dying, but the sun from the early morning rised up more, lighting the cave up a bit more for her to see the group she was with, they're face giving her looks of concern and surprised, even the fat one looked a bit worried, though he quickly brushed it off.

Her bodys heat was fastly returning, with her just noticing the loud rining in her ears. Her hands shot to her head, covering them as if hopping that it would end.

Her body curled in on herself, the floor welcoming her body as her damped eyes cascaded with tears. The rining was slowing down, but she didnt move, ber body felt stiff as more of her hair slowly fell out, her hat still tight on her head.

Soon a pair of hands graced her back, gently patting her as her bodies tensed posture slowly relaxing. Tilting her head up, a pair of soft, sky blue eyes greeted her with a shakey smile plastered on his ivory pale skin as he sat next to her.

"Hey dude, you ok?" 

His voice struck threw, its deep but soft hum of words bring her back into the world. Sitting up, she slowly shock her head up and down as her hand brushed the free hair from her face to back behind her. 

Her body stayed still, the others staying quiet as they packed up the items they were using. A calm, peacful silence greeted all before a loud statment broke in the air.

"Yo, (F/N), why didnt ya tell us you had such (h/l) ass hair. You secretly a hippie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes, im sorry this is late, and short, annnnnnnnd im sorry this seems out of place, but i wanted to write something very, dark i guess?
> 
> Also im sorta back, im prob not gonna update for like another 2-3 months cause hey im failing school and can be held back and kicked out of an important group because of it.
> 
> Fuck corona  
> Fuck lack of motivation 
> 
> Thank lord for therapy
> 
> Also before i like dip, i might start to write something from like samgladiator high school roleplay series since it basically helped me threw a hard patch in my life, and cause, bunny boy who is a coward at heart but tries to be stronger is well, actually a good idea if refind enough. Might even draw art of them, i do be thinking about bunny highschool roleplay then actual academic stuff that i need to pass to like, be a fucking adult.
> 
> Tell me what yeah think, or dont and just wait for another update, lol have a good day/night


End file.
